Recently, portable telephones which are capable of performing Internet browsing and receiving broadcast have been developed. This leads to an idea to use such portable telephones to browse a content of a URI relating to television broadcast or radio broadcast, while watching/listening the television broadcast or radio broadcast.
The same idea can be applied to not only portable telephones. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) 2000-285057 (published on Oct. 13, 2000; NISHIO Ikuhiko et al.), there is an art which allows acquisition of optimal content even if the same content is placed in plural places, for example, in an art such as digital television broadcasting or the like in which a Web page is transmitted via the broadcast network and contents are exchanged via two-way network.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) 2000-285057 does not disclose an art in which one address is dynamically selected from among a plurality of addresses of information providing sites according to contents of a broadcast program by reference to data superimposed on a broadcast wave and allotted to one URI that represents the broadcast program.
That is, in case where there are the plurality of broadcast program-relating information providing sites on the Internet, it is conventionally necessary to input or designate the URI of a given information providing site to browse the contents thereof.
However, it is inconvenient and difficult in case of portable telephones to input the URI by using ten keys or the like while watching/listening the broadcast.